


The Mirrors in Your Mind

by universeyeseashellips



Category: Alice (2009), Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice in Wonderland (1951), Alice in Wonderland (2010), Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Genre: Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universeyeseashellips/pseuds/universeyeseashellips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice realizes quickly that the only one she should bother listening to is the cat. Drabble. Deals with mental illness, specifically  schizophrenia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mirrors in Your Mind

Alice realizes quickly that the only one she should bother listening to is the cat. Shire, it purrs, call me Shire, but Alice calls it Chess, because the cat sees life like a game and chess is the only one she's ever understood, because black should always be against white. (Grey only makes things complicated.) 

She knows Chess is real because he's the only Mirrorworlder she can't see, and the Realworlders tells her they don't exist, even though she's looking straight at them (and they're so nice and bright and happy). In Algebra, she learns that two negatives multiplied make a positive. Voices with no bodies and Mirrorworlders aren't real, and since Chess is both, he must exist, which makes her happier than she can ever remember being, because he's her best friend, her only friend, and it's so nice talking to someone who understands.

The medicine makes Chess go away, so she stashes it in her cheek and drops it down the drain when her mother isn't looking. She doesn't tell the Realworlders, and the doctors smile and pat her on the head and say what a good girl she is, and she doesn't feel too bad about lying, because she sees them whispering to her mother, and if they can have secrets, why can't she?


End file.
